


Soft Kisses

by Crynelium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, and soft kisses, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: Bored out of her mind, Glimmer's just trying to survive a terribly hot evening. Luckily Adora's there to keep her company.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> legit no plot, just fluff. just imagine whatever normal life au u can for these dorks and jam this fic in, and thats perfect. i just had this fic saved in my google docs for a while. I figured it'd be cool to post it after a bit of trying to proofread.

It was an unbelievably hot evening and Glimmer was stuck lazing on the couch, a fan directly aimed at her. Her expression read tiredness, and she could feel her whole body sticky from sweat.

She groaned.

When was this heatwave going to leave her? It was so unbearably hot, she couldn’t find the motivation to move from her spot. She lifted her shirt up her torso, right below her breasts, enough so that sweet cool air could blow over her skin. 

She sighed happily, slightly relieved from the terrible heat.

Why did the heat have to exist?! Aren’t evenings supposed to be cold??

Her thoughts blurred together as the seconds slowly ticked by. She was almost comfortable now with the fan cooling her, and she could just about ignore the sticky feeling of her legs sticking to each other. Her eyes were half lidded, and slowly she could feel herself relax on the couch.

It was so easy to doze off... especially with nothing to do. She was comfy, and sure she could do without the temperature but she could deal with it. The drone of the fan lulled her, until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

She didn’t wake until she felt the weight of something pressing down on her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she was greeted by sleepy slated-blue eyes looking back at her. She had wrapped her arms around her form, and Glimmer could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of her. A smile forms on her lips, and she only has to lean in a bit to brush her lips against hers.

She could hear some sort of happy mumble coming from Adora, who starts smiling from the kiss. 

“Hey, Glimmer.” she said softly, and all Glimmer could think to want was to continue kissing the girl on top of her. Instead she smiled a bit wider, and pecked her lips.

“Hey Adora,” she said in the same soft tone. “You’re home late.” She placed her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, a bit more comfortably against her.

“I know,” she replied, “but I’m here now.” She leaned in closer to give her another kiss, and Glimmer couldn’t stop smiling.

“Can’t hold yourself back, huh?” she said, a light laugh hiding behind the tone, before giving what Adora wanted, kissing her softly on the lips. Her face started feeling warmer as the blonde kissed her back sweetly.

“Nah.” Adora finally whispered against her lips before kissing her again, causing a giggle to bubble from Glimmer’s throat. “Not from you.”

A thrill goes through Glimmer’s entire body, hearing that. She found herself wordless. How could she have anything to say to that? Adora always found ways to make her speechless with simple words, why would that change now? Instead she leaned in again, pressing her forehead against Adora’s to give her another kiss.

They both lay there, in comfortable silence, kissing each other. Glimmer couldn’t even begin to describe the love that she felt, emanating from the girl softly kissing her. 

How did she make her feel like she was floating when she grounded her? How could one person make her feel like she was her whole world without it being too overwhelming? Glimmer found that she couldn’t find the answers in between the kisses, but damned if she didn’t try.

Adora pressed slightly more against Glimmer, her kisses getting a bit more deeper. Glimmer can only respond the same, her face and slowly her body getting warmer and warmer.

“Adora...” Glimmer started, a slight groan working past her lips, and the taller girl pulled back for a moment. She could see Adora’s face was just as flushed as hers, her blue eyes half-lidded and darkened with want. Glimmer could feel her breath hitch looking at her.

“Hm..?” she questioned, slipping her hand underneath to Glimmer’s back. A shiver goes through her body as she feels her trail her fingers over her skin. 

“I, um…” she said, barely able to speak under Adora’s gaze. It was hard to keep her breathing steady as she tried to gather her thoughts. Adora didn’t take any notice and instead gently kissed her neck, impatiently waiting for Glimmer to finish.

“Adooraa,” she whined, heartbeat going faster. “You’re making it hard to think.” the blonde only laughed lightly, and nuzzled her neck.

“I’m sorry… you’re just irresistible, you know?” she murmured softly against her skin. “I just love you so much…”

“I love you too, Adora.” she replied back, her heart feeling like it was bursting. 

...But now that she wasn’t assaulting her with love, she could finally have the ability to think.

“You’re… crushing me.” she finally said, “and I’m way too sweaty to get all cuddly or kissy—“ she unwrapped her arms from her waist to lightly push it on Adora’s face. “Get off me, dork.” the blonde only laughed as Glimmer’s hand pushed her cheek.

“Nooo—“ Adora said, “Glim, let me love you…!” Glimmer could only get redder when she saw Adora make a kissy face aimed towards her.

“Get off me, you big dumb lesbian!” she laughed, “I’m sweaty!! You’re gonna make it worse!” 

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, Glimmer?” Adora replied, smiling. “I can’t hold myself back, not from you.”

“Oh my God, Adora stop!!” Glimmer roared in laughter, face fully red. Adora laughed too, and finally relented by pulling herself off of Glimmer’s form.

“Fine, fine. You win.” Adora said, still smiling. Glimmer giggled, and can only look at Adora’s eyes, filled with mirth. 

A thought struck her. Adora couldn’t possibly think that she could do that and get away with it with no consequences. Glimmer pushed her lightly off the couch, laughing.

“Damn right I win!” she said, and Adora laughs as she's pushed off.

“Okay, princess—“ and Adora’s suddenly squashed by Glimmer.

“Stop being such a goddamn dork!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be totally honest. if i knew how? this would definitely have turned into some soft smut. HKSJDLFKD but it is still really cute, whatever this was, so domestic and dorky :)
> 
> edit: ALSO i drew [art](https://paperjamz.tumblr.com/post/623804925731831808/a-scene-from-a-fluffy-one-shot-i-wrote) for this


End file.
